Grab me off my feet
by woodster93
Summary: The title says it all, a story prompted from those words Olivia used in the interview room in the Episode P.C and how I wished it had turned out. One shot.


Elliot watched her through the two way glass and bit down hard on his bottom lip.

"Get a grip, Stabler," he mumbled to himself as he felt the start of his erection pushing against the zip of his pants.

"You say something Elliot?" asked Cragen as he, Fin and Munch all looked in his direction.

"What! No…..Nothing," he said as he pushed his hands into his front pockets and tried to hide the bulge now there.

"You sure El, I could have sworn I heard you moan," said Munch smirking. "In fact you look a little flushed are you sure you're not coming down with something?"

Elliot turned and glared at him as Olivia came out the interrogation room.

"All yours boys," she grinned. "My job in there is done."

"Oh I would say you done your job okay," said Munch grinning at Elliot. "What do you think Elliot?" he asked his eyes dropping to Elliot's groin and looking back up quickly as Cragen and Fin entered the room closing the door behind them

"Fuck you John!" he growled before turning quickly and storming off.

"El!" Olivia called out after him but he ignored her as he rounded the corner and disappeared. She turned back to Munch who was stood chuckling to himself.

"What the hell was all that about, what did you do?" she asked him.

"Oh I wouldn't say it was what I done," smirked John putting his arm around Olivia and leading her into the squad room. "I would say Elliot's problem is all you."

"What the hell are you on about? I haven't said a word to him. Things between us have been great lately. Better than they have for a long time."

"I think that is partially the problem."

"John what the hell are you on about, has Elliot said something to you?"

John sighed and took Olivia's coat from her and helped her back into it. "We are done here for the day why don't we head out and have a little drink and a chat about a certain blue eye Detective," he smiled as he led a confused Olivia out of the office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot collapsed on the mat his arms finally giving out from his workout and he gasped for breath as he turned over onto his back.

" _Grab me off my feet; throw me on the table…. And bend me all the way over…"_

"Fuck!" he yelled out and quickly got to his feet and pulled on his sparing gloves trying his best to ignore his hard on as he began hitting the punch bag. Sweat pouring down his aching body.

"Everything okay," he heard from behind him. He stopped punching the bag and turned around panting for breath.

"What you doing here?"

"We need to talk and Fin said you were up here."

"We have nothing to talk about Kathy," he told her picking up his towel and wiping his face.

"Well I think we do," she said giving him a small smile and stepping forward towards him. Elliot stood rooted to the spot not moving as she stood right in front of him. "I miss you … I miss us," she told him as she put her hands on his hips her eyes looking down and seeing his obvious erection.

"Really…"

"Yeah," she said looking up at his face. "What happened here?" she asked touching the cut across his eye.

" _Will you please hold steady."_

"It's nothing," he said pushing her hand away as the image of Olivia stood between his legs flooded through his head. Her touch had been so gentle, so soft, yet she had made him so hard.

"It doesn't look like nothing," she said running her hand down over his chest. "I think you need someone to look after you," she smirked running her hand down to the bulge in his shorts and gripping him as Elliot closed his eyes and thought back to earlier.

" _Cause you've got everything you need to make me a real woman right between your legs."_

"You see Elliot, you miss me just as much," said Kathy making him snap his eyes open. He grabbed her hand and pulled it away from him.

"What the hell you doing!" he snapped stepping back away from his soon to be ex wife.

"Showing you how much I miss you," she smiled. "Showing you how much I want you and how much you want me still."

"What….. I don't want you Kathy, it's over. The divorce papers are in."

"Don't lie to me Elliot," she said stepping forward again.

"I'm not lying to you Kathy, it's over between us. It has been over for years, we never should have gotten back together in the first place."

"But we did Elliot, because we had something, just like we have something now. And don't lie to me cause I felt it just now when I held you….. You were so hard."

Elliot began to laugh and pulled off his sparing gloves.

"You really think I was hard for you?" he asked her.

"Well I don't see anyone else around here," she smiled looking around. "Look I know we have been through a bad patch but…."

"A bad patch, that's what you call it…. I caught you in bed fucking our next door neighbour!" he yelled. "I would say that was a little bit more than a bad patch."

"Elliot I explained all that. I was lonely and angry. You were spending so much time at work….With her."

"Because I had too. We had just had another baby; we needed every penny I could earn….. Jesus I don't believe this shit… You think because his wife forgave him I'm going to forgive you just as easy then you're out of your mind. The only reason you're here tonight is because he broke it off, stayed with his wife and they moved away."

"No," she said reaching out for him. "I'm here because I know we still have something, you still want me just as much as I want you I… I felt it. I know you Elliot you need me."

Elliot stepped forward and grabbed her hand and put it between his legs.

"That's how much I want you," he told her as she felt his now limp cock.

"But…."

"I told you Kathy I wasn't hard for you, the only person who gets me like this is …..Olivia…."

His head spun to the side as she slapped him and he turned t back smiling at her.

"I knew you were fucking that Bitch?"

Elliot shook his head "No….No I'm not…."

"But you just said."

"I know what I said and I meant it…. You should go."

"Like hell," she said stepping forward. "You have just admitted to sleeping with your partner," she said grabbing his arm as he went to walk past her. "We are going to talk about this."

Elliot pulled his arm from her grip.

"Go home Kathy. We are over. You don't do anything for me you haven't for years. You know I was actually relieved when I caught you and him in bed, it made it easier for me to finally leave, without feeling guilty. Now you know where the door is….Use it," he said walking into the showers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia sat on her couch and pulled her knees up to her chest and snuggled into her large fluffy dressing gown. The radio was on low in the background as she sipped on her glass of wine. Munches words from earlier tonight kept running through her mind.

" _Olivia how can you not see it…. That man is head over heels in love with you."_

 _She shook her head._

" _We are friends and that is it, what is it with everyone saying he has something for me?"_

" _Someone else has pointed it out as well huh? What did they say?"_

" _It was just Babs Duffy, she tried to kiss me, I rejected her and she told me Elliot had the hots for me."_

" _And she was right."_

 _She laughed at him._

" _Munch….Elliot has never shown any interest in me romantically….."_

 _Munch held up his hand to stop her._

" _You are kidding me right. What about all the little looks across the desks, his very protective streak around you, the fact he hates any man you ever talk to never mind date and then there was today."_

" _What about today."_

 _Munch started chuckling. "Let's just say Elliot needed a cold shower after your little display in the interview room." Olivia looked at him a little confused and John smirked. "I believe the words you used were Grab me off my feet, throw me on the table and bend me all the way over. Now I have to admit it got to me as well, but not half as much as Stabler, it looked as though he was about to explode."_

She had just sat there stunned at John's words, wanting to believe them, wanting to believe that Elliot felt something for her that it wasn't just her having feelings for him. But he had never given her that vibe, even when him and Kathy split the first time why would this time be any different.

"Fuck him," she said out loud before finishing her wine and pouring another glass. It didn't matter what John or Babs thought, nothing was ever going to happen between them.

She jumped spilling wine down her front when there was aloud knock on the door.

"Fuck," she cursed putting her glass down and wiping at the stain."Yeah, I'm coming," she yelled as there was another loud knock. She looked through the spy glass and saw Elliot on the other side."Shit," she mumbled as she looked down herself and the way she was dressed.

"Open up Liv….. I know your home," he called through the door banging again.

She yanked the door open and glared at him. "Are you trying to wake the whole building?" she asked him as he pushed past her. "Please come in," she said closing the door behind him.

"We need to talk," he told her as he paced back and forwards across the room, never looking at her.

"And it couldn't wait till the morning….. At work?" she asked him picking up her glass.

He shook his head. "Trust me what I have to say, you don't want me say at work," he said finally looking at her then the bottle of wine. He picked it up and took a large drink.

"Would you like a drink of wine?" she asked sarcastically as he took another mouthful and put the bottle down.

"Kathy came to see me," he told her. "She says she wants me back," he said looking at her.

Olivia took a drink of wine and felt her heart drop, she knew John and Babs had been wrong.

"So when do you move back?"

Elliot ignored her question.

"She came to the station when I was working out," he told her as he started pacing again. "She thinks I still want her, that there is a chance for us…"

"El…" he put his hand up to stop her.

"Just let me talk," he told her taking a deep breath. "She thought I was…she thought I was still turned on by her," he said staring at her. "She thinks…. She thinks I still want to be with her physically."

"El you don't need to….."

"She, she grabbed hold of me…. I was….I was hard," he said before taking another drink from the wine to try and calm him down so he could finish what he had started. "I was hard and she thought it was because of her."

"She's your wife…"

"Ex-wife," he snapped finally looking at her and stepping towards her.

"Why, why are you telling me this?" she asked him. "We don't do this, we don't talk about feelings and we certainly don't talk about our sex lives."

"Well maybe we should have, maybe we should have talked about our feelings, and what we want instead of ignoring it, and then I wouldn't be, I wouldn't be…"

"Wouldn't be what?" she asked him as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Hard for my Partner every minute of the fucking day, like I'm back in my teenage years."

Olivia opened and closed her mouth unable to say anything.

"Maybe if we talked, I wouldn't get so friggin turned on when you're carrying out an interview to the point that even Munch noticed."

Olivia couldn't breath as he spoke and looked at her. He had just admitted she turned him on, that he wanted her, that it was over between him and Kathy.

"You're the only one that gets me like this Liv. Just being around you, your smile, your perfume, Christ you stood between my legs and stopped my cut from bleeding and I was instantly hard and all I wanted to do was fuck you there on then on the desk, why do you think I was fidgeting around so much. I want you Liv. I want to touch you, kiss you, taste you, fuck you hard and fast and make love to you slowly and gently."

"Elliot…" she breathed as he stepped even closer.

"I'm …. I'm in love with you Olivia," he said softly cupping her face as she stood there in slight shock. "And all I want to do is…"

"Grab me off me feet," she said quietly. "Throw me on the table….." she smiled unable to stay quiet any longer. He wanted her and she wanted him.

"And bend you all the way over," he continued with a matching smile his voice deep and low as he dropped his head forward towards hers.

"Because you have everything I need right here," she said against his lips as her hand went to his crotch and she cupped his erection through his sweat pants squeezing him gently making him moan. "So what you waiting for?" she asked him her lips moving against his as she talked. "Do it….Sta….."

She was cut off as his mouth crashed against hers as one of his hands went to the tie on her dressing gown and pulled it undone, allowing the gown to fall open. He slipped both his hands inside gripping her waist and lifting her up easily as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her to the dining table. He sat her on the edge his mouth never leaving hers, her legs hanging over the edge as he pushed her onto her back, and spread her gown open.

"You are so beautiful," he told her looking down at her naked body for the first time. "So fucking perfect," he said running a single finger down between her breasts.

"El, I'm all for romance and taking it slow," she said pushing herself back up and pulling her dressing gown off completely. "But right now," she told him puling his t-shirt off and over his head. "Right I now I want it….want you hard and fast," she said pulling him fully to her so his erection pushed against her core through his sweats.

"I don't want to hurt you."

She reached down between her legs and swiped one finger the length of her slit. "Trust me El, I'm ready for you, I have been ready for you for so long," she said running her finger over his lips letting him taste her. Elliot moaned at the taste his erection that he had had most the day becoming almost painful. "Now do what you have wanted to do to me all day," she said grabbing hold of his sweats and pulling them down freeing his cock.

She looked down and bit her bottom lip as she ran a single finger up his long, thick length making him shudder as she ran her thumb over his tip.

She lifted her head and looked him in the eyes. "Fuck me El," she said licking her lips. "Bend me all the way over and show me what I have been missing all these years."

Elliot couldn't hold off any longer he quickly pulled his sneakers, socks and sweatpants off making Olivia laugh at his haste as she sat on the table watching him.

"You asked for it Benson," he growled as he grabbed hold of her and pulled her off the table spinning her around and pushed her forward. "Fuck me," he whispered when she wiggled her ass at him and looked over her shoulder at him.

"What you waiting for?" she asked him.

Elliot couldn't help but chuckle as he took hold of himself and lined himself up with her opening.

"Oh and El," she hissed as he pushed the tip of his cock into her.

"Yeah," he said holding still.

"I …. I love you too ," she told him as he pushed fully into her and he moaned as his cock disappeared into her hot, slick, tight pussy.

"Christ," he groaned leaning forward over her and kissing the centre of her back as he pushed a little further in burying himself fully as Olivia gripped the edges of the table. "You okay?" he breathed against her back. Olivia nodded.

"Good cause I'm going to fuck you so hard now," he grinned against her back kissing her once more before standing upright again. He took hold of her hips and pulled out of her almost all the way before slamming back into her making her body jerk.

"Shit!" she gasped as her inner walls gripped his cock as he pulled back out and thrust in again over and over. The sound of skin slapping against skin as he fucked her hard and fast and she pushed herself back meeting his every thrust trying to take him deeper and deeper.

Elliot looked down and watched as his cock moved in and out her, slick with her juices, both their bodies shining with sweat as they both continued to fuck at a punishing pace.

"So…Close," he grunted. "Fuck Liv," he panted. "You…feel so good."

He reached around her front and slipped his fingers into her slick folds and rubbed her clit, he was close but wanted her to cum first.

"God Yes!" she gasped dropping her forehead to the table with a thump as Elliot rubbed her clit hard and as his cock continued to fill her fully, and she felt her orgasm building.

"Come on baby, cum for me. You're so fucking tight…..Come on Liv, I can feel how close you are," he panted, as he felt her inner walls gripping him tight on every thrust.

"Fuuuuck!" she screamed out as her body shook and convulsed almost violently as she clamped tightly around his cock. Elliot thrust another three times, before coming hard and deep inside her. His cock throbbing as he emptied himself, his release prolonging Liv's own release.

Olivia collapsed on the table followed by Elliot who was still buried deep inside her.

"You okay," he panted.

She nodded.

"You?"

"Never felt better," he smiled against her shoulder before kissing her neck softly. "It's like all my fantasies coming true at once."

He heard her laughing and her body shaking. "That was so corny Stabler," she said turning her head to look at him.

"Maybe, but it's true," he whispered kissing her again before pushing himself up knowing he must be crushing her. He slid out of her slowly and she pushed herself upright and turned around to face him.

Elliot smiled at her and cupped her face with one hand. "I was so worried coming here tonight in case I was wrong and you didn't feel the same. But I couldn't stay quiet any longer. We have been telling Babs for days that she needed to come clean and be herself, when all along I was hiding my feelings for you."

"Yeah well I was sitting here thinking Munch and Babs were totally insane."

Elliot narrowed his eyes and frowned. "Munch and Babs?"

Olivia nodded. "The other day Babs told me you had the hots for me and tonight John told me the same thing. And as much as I wanted to believe them I couldn't."

"Well they were right," he said before kissing her softly. "I just wish I had said something earlier, instead of walking around with a constant hard on and taking non-stop cold showers."

Olivia laughed and wrapped her arms around him. "Well why don't we take a hot shower and get cleaned up," she said running her fingers up and down his back. "And then you can show me the soft and gentle love making you mentioned," she smiled at him.

"Oh I think I can manage that," he said as she took his hand and led him towards the bathroom.

"And then," she said to him. "It's my turn to play out one of my fantasies with you," she said closing the bathroom door.


End file.
